fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Senshi
Arashi Senshi (嵐戦士, lit. meaning "Tempest Warrior") is a wizard from the Kingdom of Aeternum known as one of its greatest mages, being one of the personal bodyguards of the kingdom's King, Kladenets, called The Nine Elementals. As a full-fledged shinobi, Arashi was given the epithet Thousand Methods (千法, Senhou), which refers to his mastery over Shinobi Art, his signature fighting style as a Shinobi. In the Aeternum Military, he serves as the Head of Espionage and the leader of Phantom Stalker, a group of spies responsible of providing the military information regarding businesses inside of the kingdom, as well as outside. Appearance Arashi is a young man with an average build. He have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Arashi also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. According to civilians of Aeternum, Arashi was considered to be very handsome. His normal attire consisted of a standard military uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, black (sometimes blue) forehead protector, and black (sometimes blue) sandals. When he is participating in a huge battle, he is often seen wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges. Personality History Abilities Ways of Combat Master Weapons Specialist: Trained by the ninja elites, Arashi learned to wield many different variations of weapons and use them to their full extent, even utilizing them in a way no one has ever done before. His preferred weapons are the typical Shinobi equipment — Kunais and Shurikens — and along with paper bombs. He also has an understanding of weapons he comes to face with, as seen when he was able to match a great sword with a mere kunai and trade heavy damage with its wielder. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though not specialized in combat, Arashi's combat capabilities is not to be underestimated. Physical Abilities Average Strength: Extraordinary Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: Being Aeternum's strongest spy, Arashi of course would need to be fast on his feet in order to keep enemies from spotting his location. He is able to react pretty quickly in a tight situation, using his Teleportation Magic to dodge a lightning quick punch coming at him in point blank range then teleporting behind the enemy to perform a stab to their back. Arashi has sparred with Edward Hartmann a few times, both being equally matched in terms of speed with Edward being 25% faster most of the time. Mental Abilities Magic Magical Prowess Immense Magical Power: *'Magical Aura': A magical aura is created when the body's container of particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Arashi have an S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power). It is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Shinobi Art Shinobi Art is a form of combat that serves as a shinobi's main form of combat. This fighting style gives the user the mystical, mental, and physical abilities and traits that have made shinobi famous throughout Earth Land. The physical and mental abilities usually revolve around espionage, sabotage, assassination, etc. While the mystical abilities revolve around using magic power in order to perform feats such as: turn invisible, use magic power-based attacks, shapeshift, increase the efficiency of the mental and physical aspect of Shinobi Art, create clones, create and control illusions, create diversions, summon animals, etc. One of a shinobi's most well-known mystical abilities is their ability to bend their environment to their every whim. Spells that are associated with this side of Shinobi Arts are grouped under the name: Elemental Shinobi Art. These spells use a set of hand seals called the kuji-kiri to mold the shinobi's magic power into a form of energy called Śūnyatā. Śūnyatā is a type of energy that doesn't have a physical form. Instead, it is a type of energy that connects the user to their environment, allowing them to control it. How the environment is controlled depends on what kind of hand seals are used. In addition, this connection gives the user the ability to produce and control the five basic elements with incredible skill. These five elements are: earth, water, fire, wind, and metal. Just like manipulating the environment, how these elements are produced and controlled depends on which kuji-kiri is used. Not all shinobi can manipulate all five elements and they usually have an affinity to one or two. While a shinobi who can manipulate all five of the elements is rare, it isn't impossible. In Arashi's case, he can only manipulate the elements of wind and fire. *'Shinobi-iri Art: Vanishing:' By focusing inwardly, Arashi is able to hide his magical power from other mages and shinobi. This spell can also be combined with Ghostly Presence to make it the ultimate stealth combo. *'Shinobi Art: Magic Clone:' This is a basic spell that allows Arashi to create a clone of himself or an object with magical energy. **'Wind Shinobi Art: Wind Clone:' *'Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer:' Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer is a spell that allows Arashi to transfer his magical energy to anything or person. When it is transferred to a person, the person's magical power increases by the amount of magical energy transferred. When it is transferred to an object, it can cause the object's durability, power, or cutting power to increase. **'Quickdraw:' *'Shinobi Drive:' Shinobi Drive, also known as Nindō (忍道, Meaning: Ninja Way), is a spell that allows Arashi to use the full capacity of his brain and muscles by focusing magical energy to his mind and body. This allows him to perform awe inspiring feats. The feats that this spell grants differs from person to person depending on their past, personality, and magical abilities and skills. **'Omega Drive:' *'Shinobi Art: Clone Army: ' The concept behind this technique is simple and it seems easy in theory, when in reality only shinobis with significant amount of magic power and skill can perform this spell. This Shinobi Art spell is a larger version of the Shinobi Art: Magic Clone. *'Shinobi-iri: Ghostly Presence:' This spell allows Arashi to blend into a populated space expertly. Living beings can still see Arashi, but to them, he's just another stranger. This means that they won't pay Arashi much attention, this even works on pursuers who are actively looking for him. The only known weakness to this spell is that if Arashi's pursuers know that he is using this spell, it will no longer work on them. Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): A type of Caster Magic that allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. The limitations of this Magic have not been revealed yet. *Rift Action (リフト・アクション, Rifuto Akushon): A very versatile Teleportation Magic spell, being very common among experienced users of said magic. Used to teleport to the desired destination by using a seal as the medium. The user must first mark the intended location by placing a magical seal which is mixed with a certain amount of their eternano, the seal takes mere seconds to perform, meaning the user, can do this in the middle of a battle, instantaneously. This seals allow the user to teleport back to their marked location, by forcing back the eternano of the caster's body into the eternano found inside the seal, while this is happening the user will be engulfed in magical power, before condensing and turning into magical power, his body deconstructing in the split of a second, in an instant being reassembled into the marked location. The user can place their seal through physical contact with anything else, this including a person's body. Requip Requip ( , Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic): A Holder Magic used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Telepathy Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) is a Caster Type Magic. With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Arashi is able to use this magic to contact to multiple individuals at the same time. Theme Songs Main Theme Battle Theme Full Power Theme Quotes Quotes by Arashi Quotes about Arashi Trivia *Arashi is based off of Minato Namikaze of the Naruto manga/anime series. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Shinobi Art Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Nine Elementals Category:Dark Mage